


Praying On Fire

by Girlreaderr98



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlreaderr98/pseuds/Girlreaderr98
Summary: Basically what I think will happen but I couldn't bring myself to finish without crying for 17x14
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 50





	Praying On Fire

The day started out normal enough for the two NCIS agents, Ellie and Nick, jogging together like every other morning since they started living together. It had just started to transition from winter to spring, but was still a little chilly. Nick noticed that Ellie's ears were turning more red and took his beanie off. Slowing his pace caused Ellie to look at him with her bright, hazel eyes in confusion.   
"Nick what-" she got cut off as he moved closer gently placing the beanie on her head making sure it went over her ears.   
"We can't have you getting sick now, can we?" He smiled before going back to jogging teasing her to catch up.  
Ellie shook her head with a smile and caught up with him with a playful roll of her eyes. "You know Nick I-"  
She was cut off by a black sports car flying and then Nick pushing her out of the way of the car. He ran towards the car like a freaking action hero and tried to jump over it as it passed, and almost made it. The next few seconds seemed like forever, Ellie saw Nick go a few feet in the air before hitting the ground, too hard. She didn't think about the car, only about Nick even though she should have stayed still.   
"NICK!!", she ran to his side as bystanders called 911.   
Nick landed on his back with a clearly broken right arm and left leg, not counting any injuries under the surface.  
"Come on Nick...open your eyes...please", Ellie's eyes brimmed with tears trying to get him to open his eyes.   
The paramedics came and put Nick on a gurney, having Ellie sit next to him while they drove to the ICU. 

Ellie was in a daze looking at Nick, hearing all the problems he has and that he is in a coma. All she knew is that she can't stop the tears from coming and realizing her feelings. She didn't even notice when Gibbs and McGee showed up until Gibbs softly said her name.  
"Bishop what about Torres?," Gibbs looked at her with some worry in his icy, blue eyes.   
"Um he shoved me out of the way. I knew he was strong, but not that strong," she looked at McGee adding, "and then h-he ran to the car like some freaking action hero like he was gonna I don't know like he was gonna leap over it as it passed by and he almost made it. Uh it's bad."  
"Okay," Gibbs said softy before taking her in his arms and kissed her temple gently.

Gibbs left Ellie with McGee and went into Nick's room. He instantly remembered Tony in the same position, but awake, all those years ago when he got the plague. Going to Torres side he leaned down, "you're going to be fine and wake up soon." He looked at him like a dad worried for his son's life. All his agents are his kids, the only family he has left. Like damn he will let anything else happen. This should have never happen...


End file.
